


Doth I Protest Too Much

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jonathan meant more to Jaden than he was ever planning to admit out loud.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 19





	Doth I Protest Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Doth I Protest Too Much" by Alanis Morissette but especially the below lyrics
> 
> I'm not jealous, I don't get moved by much  
> I'm not enraged, not insecure as such  
> Not going insane, rational stays in touch  
> And doth I protest too much?
> 
> I'm not needy, I don't get clingy much  
> I'm not scared, I'm not afraid as such  
> I'm not dependent, rock solid stays in touch  
> And doth I protest too much?
> 
> I'm not depressed, I don't get down that much  
> I'm not despondent, I am not dark as such  
> I'm never sad, keep chin up, stays in touch  
> And doth I protest too much?

1.

Jaden’s not dumb. He knows that he and Jonathan aren’t official. They were far from official. Just because he wasn’t seeing anyone didn’t mean Jonathan couldn’t. Jonathan was handsome, smooth, easy to fall into. And he didn’t need for it to be anything else, anything real. They were fuck buddies… not even that because that would imply that they hung out or talked outside of the bedroom and that certainly wasn’t the case.

So, obviously, he wasn’t jealous as he watched Jonathan flirt with the woman at the bar next to him. Objectively, she’s pretty, Jaden guesses. Her long blond hair is straight, she’s wearing a pink minidress with matching heels that make her legs look long, has an obvious fake tan, and keeps flipping her hair and touching Jonathan’s arm. And Jaden doesn’t care. He came here to get fucked and Jonathan already did that so he could easily just head back to the hotel and let his boys distract him. He had morning skate the next day anyway.

“Sorry,” Jonathan apologizes, appearing back at the table with their drinks right as Jaden is getting ready to get up and leave.

Jaden slowly sets his coat back down and accepts the whiskey Jonathan is holding out for him, “It’s fine.”

“I meant about -” Jonathan gestured vaguely toward the bar, toward the woman who was staring at the back of his head in confusion, “I’m here with you.”

Jaden bit his lip to try to keep the pleased grin to himself. After all, it’s not like he was jealous before.

2.

Jaden wasn’t whining. It was just way too early to be getting up for no reason. They only had a couple overlapping days of their Bye Week so Jaden went up to Chicago to see Jonathan, cutting his own trip short.

Jonathan chuckled but rolled back over, rolling on top of the younger man and dropping a kiss to his forehead.

“Good morning,” Jonathan grinned as Jaden cracked an eye open.

“Morning,” Jaden smiled up at him before his eyes slipped shut again, basking in the weight of Jonathan on top of him. 

When Jaden let out another whine when Jonathan went to roll off of him and get off of him, Jonathan laughed fondly and kissed his nose, whispering warmly, “Needy.”

“‘M not needy.” Jaden rolled his eyes while looping his arms around Jonathan’s neck and rolled his hips, “Maybe I just want you to fuck me.”

“Gladly.” 

Jonathan ducked down, brushing his lips against Jaden’s before moving down to Jaden’s neck and nipping just hard enough to leave the hint of a mark and grinning as Jaden tightened his arms around him.

“We should get some breakfast.” Jonny mumbles, busying himself with leaving as large a mark as he would dare on Jaden’s neck.

“Order delivery.” Jaden replied, turning his neck a little more to give him more access.

“I can make breakfast.”

“You really can’t, babe.”

“I can make eggs and toast.”

“Not well.”

“Well, I can make toast.”

“I think I need more than toast after last night.”

Jonathan smiled affectionately down at him, brushing his nose against Jaden’s before saying, “You gotta let me go so I can get my phone.”

Jaden groaned like it was a major hardship, but settled easily against Jonathan’s side as the older man opened the Postmates app and looked through breakfast options.

“Pancakes?” he asked, tracing nonsensical shapes on Jaden’s shoulder absentmindedly.

“French Toast.” Jaden mumbled into Jonathan’s chest.

“Of course.” 

Jaden didn’t have to look at him to know that he had that small, fond smile that he only reserved for Jaden - a smile he had been on the receiving end much more often now that they were an actual, official couple.

And Jaden didn’t know what he would do if he lost Jonathan, especially after all they had gone through to get to this point. But it was only a matter of time before the Chicago captain grew tired and bored of him now that he wasn’t having to chase Jaden anymore. But Jaden didn’t want to think about that right now.

So he rolled onto his stomach and slipped back under the sheets, revealing in Jonathan’s gasp as he took Jonathan’s cock down his throat easily. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as Jonathan fisted a hand in Jaden’s hair as he started fucking into the younger man’s mouth. Jonathan would have been embarrassed at how quickly his orgasm washed over him if he hadn’t been low key keyed-up since he woke up with Jaden curled against him.

He pulled Jaden back up and kissed him gently, rolling him over onto his back to return the favor, there was still plenty of time before their food got there.

“You don’t have to.” Jaden whispered.

“What can I do to make you understand that I WANT to be with you, in every way? I LIKE making you happy.” Jonathan’s voice was so sincere and his eyes were so full of affection that Jaden had to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat, “Let me make you feel good.”

Jaden nodded, eyes slipping shut as Jonathan started teasing him before taking him in his mouth.

3.

Jaden wasn’t scared of losing Jonathan. He didn’t get sad when they went a week without being able to connect over phone or skype. He was fine with texting being their easiest way to communicate, definitely the most frequent way of communication. And he was definitely fine with not being able to see Jonathan in person for more than 24 hours. He was fine. And if anyone said otherwise they were lying - fatherhood had turned Vova and Petro into worry-iers and Jaden missed the days when he could get away with not-sulking without having one of his teammates showing up.

And, despite appearance - buried under his comforter in his completely dark condo - he was not sulking and depressed right now because he missed Jonathan. He wasn’t. 

It had been a while since they talked, both of them busy with the season until everyone was jerked to a halt along with the season. And there was trying to figure out what was going on, what the plan would be, even with the season on hold, they were still professionals and this was still their job. And those added two weeks of being alone in his condo compiled on top of the month it had been since he had really gotten to see Jonny. 

Jaden barely wanted to move when he heard the knock on his door, figuring it was Brayden dropping off food because Brayden had taken up “accidentally” cooking too much food and then dropping it off at Jaden’s door. Jaden figured he would just drop the food and then go away. But then there was a second and a third knock and Jaden groaned, pulling himself out of the bed and preparing himself to be faced with Petro - or worse, Steener - demanding to know why he had gone silent and then kidnapping him for the duration of this because it would not be the first time it was threatened and Borts had almost succeeded.

But then he opened the door and found Jonathan on the other side, smiling fondly, a duffle thrown over his shoulder.

“Hey,” his smile grew, “Missed you.”

Jaden pulled him inside and hugged Jonathan tightly after shutting the door.

“You miss me, too?” Jonathan laughed, tightening his arms around the younger man.

“No.” Jaden replied into Jonathan’s shoulder, getting a bright laugh out of him.

“Come on,” Jonathan pulled back after another minute, kissing Jaden sweetly, “let’s get some lights on. I’ll make dinner.”

“I don’t want you setting my kitchen on fire.” Jaden replied, pulling away and starting to turn the lights on the main floor down.

“I’ve been working on my skills with chicken. Let me amaze you.”

Jaden laughed but took his duffle and headed upstairs to put it in his room.

“How long are you here?” he asked, coming back downstairs.

“Until all this is over.” Jonathan replied, “I figured we could take advantage of the pause and it was probably better for me to drive here as the Chicago numbers are higher and the airports are insane.”

“I love you,” Jaden breathed out, “I don’t say it enough.”

“I know you do, you say it in other ways,” Jonathan pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you, too.”

“I was serious before. Please don’t set my kitchen on fire.”

Jonathan laughed in response as Jaden got out what he needed to make Chicken Alfredo and then took a seat on one of the island stools, only offering subtle suggestions when Jonathan seemed to get stuck. 

And Jonathan really did love this man. This man who was stubborn and made him work for things in a way no one else ever did. This man who had been slowly opening up to him for the past year. This man who trusted him deeply. This man Jonathan would do anything to make so much as smile. He wanted to spend the rest of life being the person loved by Jaden Schwartz because it was a love he had worked so hard to earn and was never going to let him go without a fight.

He was knocked out of that line of thought when the chicken started smoking more than it should and he quickly tried to cover it up and pretend it was intentionally because he would never live it down if he actually did set Jaden’s kitchen on fire.


End file.
